


What If?

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega/Beta relationship, What-if Challenge, for all you pregnant Jason needs, or some of them anyway, scent change, this is not actually part of the 'My Bondless Love' series, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: What if the events in 'My Bondless Love' didn't happen? What if Dick and Jason have been building up their trust and relationship these past 7 years? What would happen if Jason got pregnant in *that* scenario?The answer to that lies within.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/post/158341442376/can-your-next-story-about-omega-jason-todd-beign) ask.
> 
> Not the whole 9 month shabang since I feel like that would have to be a multi chapter thing to do it justice. Not doing that right now sadly. Just a snippit to satisfy your JayDick pregnancy cravings.
> 
> **As noted before! This is *not* part of the My Bondless Love series.**

 

The scent was… sweet.

Foreign enough that it registered even in Dick’s sleep addled brain. He’d thought he’d been catching elusive whiffs of it throughout the past week but was never able to quite pinpoint what it was. Now though…

Dick buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck where he was laying a breathed deeply.

“Quit that, tickles.” grumbled Jason sleepily as his skin broke out in goosebumps.

“Mmm…” Dick hummed noncommittally and pressed a kiss to the underside of his partner’s jaw, “You going into heat finally?”

“Hmm?” Jason tipped his head back in annoyance as Dick tried to persist in his light nuzzling kisses, “Doesn’t feel like it. Why- Will you stop with the sniffing? You’re not a dog.”

“Sorry, just… you smell kinda…” Dick struggled a little bit to put words to it. Or even the weird emotional response it was evoking in him.

“Like sex?” suggested Jason raising an eyebrow. “We have been fucking on just about every surface this week so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Well, like sex too. But also kinda… sweet.” Dick said uncertainly, “Not like your usual sweet though. Kinda more… milky? Like hot chocolate instead of skittles?”

“New rule: you’re not ever allowed to compare me to things you like to eat.” Jason groaned.

“No can do,” grinned Dick, “I like eating you up, and from all the noise you make I’d say you rather like it too.”

Jason tilted his head and gave Dick a considering look through half lidded eyes. Dick blinked. That was a bit abrupt. Usually Dick was the one who instigated if they were going to have a morning tumble but Jason had been extremely horny lately. It was probably, Dick reasoned, due to the fact that Jason had broken his leg and so hadn’t been allowed out on the streets for a several weeks now. Normally the Omega would be restless enough to drive both of them crazy by now. This time though, Jason had been more intent on completely remodeling the inside of their flat while he was benched. Well, that and trying to blow Dick’s mind with frequent bouts of rather creative sex.

A bit territorial too. He wanted both of them to stay cooped up in the apartment and he’d been marking up Dick’s neck with possessive bites and attention over and over. Last night he’d even asked Dick to bite his mating gland. It was a little weird since Jason was definitely the dominate one in their relationship and Jason was sensitive enough on his neck not want it touched too much. But Jason had gone relaxed all over and made these soft pleased crooning sounds that went right to Dick’s Beta instincts making him feel giddy.

“Nope. Can’t remember that.” Jason said finally looking more awake with a little bit of a mischievous light in his eyes.

“Guess I’ll just have to remind you then.” Grinned Dick.

“Guess so.” said Jason. Dick wiggled down the bed till he was between his lovers thighs and Jason was cupping the back of his head and pulling him forward.

Quite understandably, he forgot all about the new layer to Jason’s scent in the middle of everything. Dick was a Beta so his sense of smell wasn’t super acute anyway. He was sure that if we was another caste he’d be able to pick up the nuances of the Omega’s scent a little better, but as it was he was only subpar at such things. And the person he hung out with most besides Jason was Damian and the young Alpha had no sense of smell due to a ritual that the League of Assassins had.

Still, it nagged at the back of his head.

“I really think you’ve just missed this heat all together.” Dick told Jason a few weeks later.

“You think?” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Jay. It’s not a good sign.” frowned Dick.

“It happens sometimes.” Jason shrugged. Which was true, over the years that they’d now spent together as lovers it wasn’t too uncommon for Jason to miss one now and then, but-

“That usually means that you haven’t been eating or something.” Dick frowned.

“I have been eating.” Jason sent him a dirty look, “I feel like I eat the whole goddamned house every meal these days.”

“And you’re not throwing it up or anything?” Dick asked.

“No.” Said Jason flatly, “I’m really really not. I’m even getting chubby from it, just look if you don’t believe me.”

Dick had actually noticed that. It was kinda weird, normally Jason had a little trouble gaining weight because of the way he burned through calories, but these days there was a noticeable little pooch to his abdomen. Dick privately thought it was kind of cute, but he didn’t think Jason would appreciate it if he told him so this far he’d kept quiet. Jason would work it off once he returned to the street.

His leg was actually probably better enough that he’d be fine if he took it easy, but so far Jason hadn’t mentioned going back on the street. He’d been working a case with Barbara over the computer so Dick figured he was just preoccupied.

“Will you go see Leslie, just in case?” Dick asked.

“Nope.” Jason said unrepentant.

“But-” Dick started, frustrated by Jason’s unapologetic resistance. Granted, Dick didn’t have nearly the same amount of distrust and hatred for going to the doctors as the Omega did, but Dick didn’t think it would be good to be reckless especially given the already reckless jobs they ran.

“Come on, I know you’re going to be out all night because you’re working Bruce’s territory tonight and he’ll be watching you like a hawk.” Jason said impatiently, dragging Dick’s attention away, “At least let me suck you off a bit before you go?”

“Come on Jay, we live together and you see me everyday. You can wait for more till after.” Dick said.

“Are you seriously trying to sabotage your own sex life?” snorted Jason.

“Ok, let’s make a deal: You can fuck me before patrol, but you have to at least go have Alfred look and see if your leg is all right now, sound good?” Dick tried.

“You’re just saying that because he’ll do an overall check-up while he’s at it.” Jason frowned.

“You can take that part up with Alfred.”

“Don’t pretend like any of us have a chance at winning an argument against Alfred.”

“Why can’t Alfred come here?” Jason grumbled picking at the edges of Dick’s clothes.

 _Why don’t you want to leave the house all of a sudden?_ Dick wanted to ask.

“There’s better equipment there? I guess he could come. But Bruce might decide to come too and-” Dick started cautiously.

“No. I don’t want an Alpha stinking up this place.” Jason said immediately, “I’ll go there I guess.”

“Ok,” Dick moved to kiss him but Jason turned away.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me just say so next time.” Jason glared at him.

“Huh? No, Jay, I want-” Dick started.

“Even if you do.” Jason interrupted walking away, “We don’t use sex to barter. There should never be anything in place that makes you feel like you have to. Now there is so there’s no way we’re doing anything, ok? Now hurry up and go to patrol.”

“I- Can’t we talk about this later?” Dick asked. Jason nodded and waved him away so he could go brood deeper in the house. Dick hesitated then left for patrol.

After 7 years of being in a relationship he was still figuring out new things about his partner. It was a little baffling, and despite the bad taste their argument left in his mouth it made him a little happy. Still, he was worried something was up. He trusted Jason to tell him if there was, but he worried Jason might not really know either.

Dick was distracted all through patrol. Bruce had to sharply bring him back to himself several times. By the end of the night Bruce was watching him suspiciously. Even more so when Dick climbed into the Batmobile and asked if he could tag along back to the Cave.

“Just ask.” Dick sighed when the attention started to feel a little suffocating.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked lowly as they drove.

“Dandy.” Dick said leaning back in the seat and trying to relax a bit.

“Is Jason alright?” was Bruce’s next question.

Dick hesitated, knowing if he suggested otherwise he probably wouldn’t be able to keep Bruce away from the apartment and Jason would have a fit, “Yeah, he’s good. He was going to check a make sure his leg was healed with Alfred today so I thought I’d check in too.”

“Mmm.” Was all Bruce said and Dick winced. He hesitated too long. Now Bruce thought something was up. He started to prepare his arguments for why Bruce should give them space and _not_ bug their entire apartment but his train of thought was derailed when they pulled into the cave and he saw Jason’s bike was still there.

“Just put off coming,” Jason waved away Dick’s worry when he hurried over, “Alfred looked me over. The leg’s good to go, I’m-”

“Pregnant.” Bruce finished coming up beside them.

Both Jason and Dick froze.

“ _What the fuck did you say to me_?” Jason turned sharp eyes on the other.

“You’re scent has already changed.” Bruce explained.

“Oh.” Breathed Dick feeling a little light headed. Things were coming together. And of course Bruce with his Alpha nose would have been able to identify that scent immediately.

“No. Fuck that. I’m not pregnant!” Jason insisted, eyes a little too wide and harassed looking.

“You may take a test if you do not believe me.” Bruce said.

“No!” Jason said voice cracking a bit. The tone snapped Dick out of his shock.

“Bruce, go away.” Dick without looking at the Alpha, keeping his eyes fixed on Jason as he guided the Omega onto a chair.

“Dick-” Bruce started.

“You’re not helping here. Go find Alfred or something.” Dick said.

“No, I need to-” Bruce started to rumble, a bit of extra authority creeping into his tone making the Omega in Dick’s arms flinch a little.

“ _Get the fuck away from me Alpha.”_ Jason snarled defensively.

“Very well.” Bruce said with tight conflicted eyes retreating. Dick knew it had to be hard going against his instincts. Bruce was their pack leader, and Jason was the first Omega he’d ever taken in, the one he almost lost too many times, and also the first one in Bruce’s care to be pregnant. Steph had been pregnant, but that was before she joined the pack. Bruce’s protective instincts had to be going through the roof.

Dick cared less about that though then his panicking lover.

“Dick, I can’t be pregnant. I can’t have a baby. I can’t.” Jason told him hands shaking.

“Ok.” Dick agreed immediately, “You don’t have to. Right now though let’s get out of here. We can decide our next steps after we’re home.”

The safe safe home that Jason had been absentmindedly engineering this last while. Now that the words had been spoken Dick had no doubt in his mind that Jason was really pregnant. There’d been so many signs. Dick was pretty sure he knew exactly how long Jason had been pregnant. But they would test anyway.

“Alright. Yeah, ok. Let’s go.” Jason said obviously struggling to keep his breathing from going haywire.

“If I might offer the two of you a lift?” Alfred offered appearing next to them.

“That would be perfect Alfred.” Dick said relieved. He honestly couldn’t imagine letting go of Jason to drive right now. Even moving felt like a herculean task. But he knew Jason wasn’t going to be able to calm down or think anywhere near the Manor.

The drive and the trip up the stairs was a little bit of blur honestly. Dick didn’t relax until he pulled them onto their bed and piled a bunch of blankets on top. He wanted to see Jason’s face and talk, but more than that Dick wanted to be close to him. So with a little bit of wiggling Dick curled up close to his lover and tucked his head comfortably beneath Jason’s chain. That was traditionally more of an Omega’s position, but they’d never been an orthodox couple and Dick wasn’t about to start being bothered by it now. Jason buried his face in Dick’s hair and breathed long and slow breaths.

“Did you mean it?” Jason finally asked.

“Mean what?” asked Dick softly.

“Just… if I don’t want to keep it…” Jason trailed off a little uncertainly.

“Of course.” Dick said instantly, “I’m not going to make you suffer by making you carry an unwanted kid against you will for months. I’m not going to put you through that.”

“Ok.” Jason said simply.

They were quiet for a long time after that, just soaking up each other’s comfort in the warm safety of the home they’d made together.

“You know…” Dick started after a while, “We’ve talked about having kids before. We always talked about adopting them though so I never really got the impression you particularly wanted to be pregnant in the first place.”

“I… No, not really. I’d rather take care of a kid that already exists and needs me than a kid that I make to need me.” mumbled Jason in agreement.

“Yeah. Like, look at us. We both know that family is more than blood. You know I don’t think there’s a hierarchy between kids you’re biologically related to and kids you commit to.” Dick said, “And you know, I’m not planning to do this vigilante thing forever. Whenever we decide we’ll have kids, I’ll stay home.”

“Really?” Jason shifted back to look at him in surprise.

“I mean, yeah.” Dick said like it was obvious, “I’m not _Bruce._ I don’t have to be out there personally. I’m perfectly fine switching to training younger heroes and stuff.”

“Oh.” Jason said pulling him a little tighter, “I think- I don’t know if I could give up the streets for very long.”

“Wouldn’t ask you too.” said Dick shrugging as much as he could in their embrace. He thought that would be the end of that. Maybe they’d snuggle some more tonight. Maybe they’d go down to the clinic to see what they’d need to do tomorrow or something. Instead, Jason tangled a hand in his hair and tipped his head back enough to give him a feverish kiss. Dick hummed in appreciation, arched his back into his lovers touch.

“Let’s do this.” Jason said pulling back suddenly.

“What?” Dick said feeling a little like he was going through whiplash.

“If you’re serious.If- fuck Dick, you know how much I want- I mean…” Jason struggled his gaze terrified and wild but so fervently longing that it made Dick catch his breath, “If there’s even a chance this could be ok than I- I-”

“You want this baby?” Dick said slowly.

“God, Dickiebird, so much.” admitted Jason a slightly hysterical edge to his voice.

“Than we’ll fight for it.” Dick firmly. Jason searched his face looking for any sign of doubt.

“I’m not a good Omega.” Jason said at last looking away, “I don’t think I’ll be good at this whole being pregnant crap. I’m sure I’ll screw it up somehow.”

“You’re the best Omega,” Dick corrected kissing his cheek, “I fell in love with you, didn’t I?”

“You run around fighting crime in tights, you clearly have a few screws loose.” Jason corrected even as he leaned greedily into the touch.

“Be that as it may, you’re the only Omega I’m interested in making a family with.” grinned Dick. The look Jason gave him at that was far more vulnerable than Dick was expecting.

“God, I love you so much.” Jason said soft enough Dick barely heard him. It still sent his heart pounding: it wasn’t something Jason said out loud very often.

“And I love you.” Dick said giving him a short kiss before sliding down his body. He didn’t know how he’d ever confused the little bump for puppy fat. Jason caught his breath as Dick pushed up his shirt enough to plant a kiss on his belly, “And I already love _you._ ”

“Fuck, Dick…” was all Jason got out before he was pulling him up to kiss him frantically laughing breathlessly in between. Dick laughed to, letting himself be rolled onto his back, swept up in the giddiness of the beautiful Omega on top of him.

“Bruce is going to think we’ve lost our minds.” laughed Jason breathlessly at last.

“Screw Bruce, this is _our_ family.” Dick said firmly, one hand on Jason’s cheek and the other on the slight swell of his belly.

“Say it again.” said Jason closing his eyes and resting their foreheads together.

“Our family.” Dick repeated, a wide smile stretching his face.

“Hah, again.” Jason demanded giving him a soft kiss.

“Our family.” Dick laughed drawing him down fully into his embrace again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: "hey! sorry i know you said that you weren't writing anymore for the a/b/o pregnant!Jason thing but i really love that story the jaydick is just too cute! any chance we could see a little more of those 2 love-birds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this ask and was like, sure why not? So a lil more pregnancy au for you :)

Dick wasn’t exactly sure how Jason managed to want to have this baby so badly yet also be so thoroughly unhappy about having a baby. As usual though, Jason managed to inhabit this paradox effortlessly. 

Dick had been so excited- _was_ so unbelievably excited- but he’d forgotten that things that involved Jason’s body were hardly ever cut and dry. Jason was restless and uncomfortable and didn’t want to be touched… except for all the times he couldn’t settle unless he had Dick wrapped around him. It was really really hard to tell which Jason was feeling at a given time, sometimes Dick didn’t think Jason knew until they were touching. Jason was determined, but also extra anxious and defensive about his choices. 

At least he’d given up smoking without a fight… that was probably not helping with his mood either.  

Somebody- and Dick had his suspicions about Damian, especially given the fit he threw over not being allowed to come visit- had let slip to the Titans that there was a baby on the way and now it seemed like the whole superhero community knew. Dick’s phone had been going off almost nonstop with texts and calls from their friends buzzing excitedly (or sometime’s worriedly, like, were they _crazy_?) with questions and congratulations. 

Well, mostly Dick’s friends. 

And many of them hadn’t gotten the memo and tried to visit. Dick was pretty sure the only reason Jason hadn’t shot Wally when he’d come zooming in was that Dick was in the way. That had been fun. 

The pack had been nosy too, but they were sneakier about it: a suddenly freshly stocked fridge, a sheet of potential healthcare providers, a bag with tea that was supposed to help with nausea (Dick was eternally grateful Jason wasn’t particularly prone to morning sickness), some gadgets to increase security, and a beautifully beaded bracelet (Cassandra? Dick wasn’t sure) that was supposed to deflect negative energy and decrease anxiety. Jason had huffed uncomfortably at the other appearances but he’d seemed genuinely pleased about the bracelet- possibly also helped by the fact that this gift was left on their window as opposed to inside their apartment like the others- and hadn’t taken it off since. 

“Little Wing?” Dick called tapping on the bathroom door.

“You’re good,” came Jason’s muffled reply and Dick pushed his way inside. He was surprised to find Jason brooding in the bathtub. It didn’t even have water in it. Dick thought at first that Jason was sitting in it fully clothed, but he noticed that his pants and underwear were on a pile on the floor. 

“’Sup? This a new fashion statement or something? I can’t say that I would mind.” Dick joked perching on the sink. 

“Underwear was getting nasty. Was going to take a show and then I just didn’t feel like it.” Jason said shortly. 

“You sure it’s okay that you’re all wet all the time and stuff? Like, this isn’t a problem?” Dick checked worriedly.

“Perfectly normal, you’d know if you’d read up on this shit.” snapped Jason a little.

Dick frowned. 

“Jay?” he asked.

“Sorry, jus’…” Jason blew out a frustrated breath, “I don’t much like having so many things I can’t control with my own body.”

“I hear you.” Dick said slipping a little closer to sit on the lip of the tub, “Can I do anything to help?”

“You’re fine, Dickie.” sighed Jason.

“Sure?”

Jason stared at him a moment longer before tugging him down into the tub. Dick went easily and pulled himself close. 

“You know, this would be a lot more comfortable if there was water in here.” Dick said kissing his jaw. 

“We’re both fucking dressed.” Jason pointed out.

“Easily solved.”

“I prefer showers.”

“I know, but just think… bubble bath. Just all the bubbles.” Dick said pushing back to look at him seriously.

“What, are you 8?” snorted Jason a smile starting to creep out from under the tiredness. 

“What, are you 80? Bubble bath is great gift to man kind.” Dick retorted trying not to smile.

“Is that so?” Jason huffed out a small laugh and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“It is so. I’m the older one, I know these things.” Dick said turning his head to kiss and taste the laughter on Jason’s mouth. Jason cupped the back of his head gently directed the kiss a bit more deeply in a move they were both familiar with. The contact was practiced and… hmm, warm. A memory that felt etched into Dick’s very bones after being with Jason all these years. The Omega’s body almost as familiar to him as his own. His fingers brushed against the bump on Jason’s stomach.

Well, some things were unfamiliar. 

Dick couldn’t deny that the thought sent a little thrill of excitement under his skin. Made him press closer. Made him start working on his own shirt because he wanted their skin to be touching, their scents to be mixing. Omega and Beta fitting perfectly together against the odds. Jason touching him, claiming him, making him feel wonderful and desirable and utterly taken care of.

Dick laughed against Jason’s mouth. 

“Wha’s so funny?” Jason turned to kiss his cheek. The faint scrape of stubble against Dick’s skin making him shiver and crave absolutely _everything._  

“Just thinking, this little one is going to be so lucky.” Dick commented using both his hands to cup Jason’s belly, to rub and caress reverently.

Jason made a soft sound and clutched tighter at Dick’s hair and shoulders.

“You’re so wonderful. You’re going to be such a great dad.” Dick pulled back look at him fondly, brushed their noses together in a light eskimo kiss, “I still can’t quite believe that I get to make a family with you.”

“Idiot,” mumbled Jason, cheeks red and embarrassed but eyes bright and burning, “Everyone knows you’re going to be the kids favorite, Golden Boy.”

“I’d give them _everything_.” Dick admitted readily, “Good thing I have you to make sure I don’t spoil them rotten, huh?”

“Mmm…” Jason hummed a bit giving Dick a look that always driven him a little crazy. A look that spoke of all the ways he was going to take Dick apart and build him back up, of the long slow fuck he was going to give him till Dick was crazy with it. 

“We taking this to the bedroom?” Dick asked hopefully.

“Actually…” Jason said letting go to cover the hands Dick still had on him, “I believe you mentioned something about a bath?”

_Aw, hell yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr!](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
